Electrical terminals are commonly known. For example, Phoenix Contact supplies a bolt connection terminal of this type with its CLIPLINE complete, RT Ring Lug Terminal terminal block system.
The known bolt connection terminal comprises a housing and a conductor rail held on the housing. The known terminal further comprises a fastening bolt or a fastening nut which cooperates with a nut or bolt corresponding thereto in the position of use of the electrical terminal in such a way that an electrical conductor to be electrically connected to the conductor rail is clamped between the nut or bolt and the conductor rail.